Digi-Cool!
by smilewolfy
Summary: A fun little side project for me. Following the adventures of 18 year old Samantha as she encounters the Digimon coming to her world.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!" I screamed, landing on the floor of my apartment, hitting my elbow. I rubbed to try and soothe the pain, I hope I didn't injure it.

Looking up, I saw a giant, green worm inching closer to me, it's beak opening and closing, saliva drooling from said beak, with a vicious look on its face. I closed my eyes shut, there's no way this is real! How does a worm have human eyes and a beak?!

I tried to get up but, but my arm couldn't support my weight, falling back into the ground. Dammit! I must have injured it after all. Not like that matters right now anyway… If I don't do something now I'll be dead meat!

I crawled backwards, reaching for something, anything I could use as a weapon… but there was nothing, why does my mum have to be so meticulous about cleaning?

The worm was faster than me, it was about to reach my foot when suddenly-

Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? You're probably wondering what's happening and how I got into this situation, right? Well, let's start from the top!

* * *

"Samantha! It's time to get up!" A voice yelled from down the hallway. I groaned, rolling over to my side.

"Samantha!" Yelled the voice again. I hugged my pillow tightly. I don't want to leave you so early mr pillow, you're the only one that's good to me.

I could hear footsteps marching down the hallway. Before I knew it, my father was standing over my bed, still wearing an apron.

"Samantha get up, breakfast is almost ready! You'll be late for school!" He announced.

"Just five more minutes please." I groaned, wiping the drool off of my mouth. I looked up, my vision blurry, barely making out the grin on his face.

"Okay, I guess in those five minutes I'll enjoy your special berry and yoghurt combo." He said, walking out the room. I shoot up, running past him. I couldn't just allow him to eat MY favourite meal. Berries, chocolate chips and bananas all mixed in with fresh yoghurt. Makes my mouth water every time!

* * *

"Ew, why are you always eating that junk." Tyler, my 12 year old little brother moaned as he munched on some fried bacon. Ew.

"It's called being healthy thank you very much." I replied confidently, gulping on a big spoonful of yogurt and blueberries.

"But you have chocolate in it, you're gonna get fat." He replied rudely.

"How dare you! I'll have you know this is _dark chocolate_ , it's very good for heart in moderation."

"Now now kids, let's all calm down and enjoy our meal." Dad intervened. Tyler's always like that, pointing out the things I do as weird, he's such a lame little brother.

"Oh, is mum at work already?" I asked dad, noticing her absence.

"Yeah, she had another early meeting." Mum's had a lot of these early meetings lately, I guess that's what happens when you work on the city council. It's actually been a while since we all sat together for breakfast, I wonder when she'll have more time?

"Saaaaaammmmm!" Tyler's loud cry rang in my ear.

"Huh, what?" I jumped.

"You were spacing out again! Here." He passed me a small toy with an LCD screen and three buttons.

"What's this?"

"I dunno, mum gave me a box of your old toys last night but that one didn't work, you can have it." He placed it into my hand. I stared at it, but no matter how much I look at it I don't remember owning something like this. Well I am 18 now, a fully grown woman, no wonder I don't remember a small toy from my childhood.

"Hey! If it's just a broken toy I don't need it either. Mum gave it to you so take responsibility." I put it back into his hand, but Tyler pulled a sad face. He scooped the last few pieces of bacon in his mouth, jumped up and ran into my room.

"Hey, where are you going?!" I ran after him. As I reached my room, Tyler walked out with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"It's hidden in your room, now it's your responsibility!"

"Why you!" I started to pull his cheeks, and he pulled mine, but we both stopped as we felt a dark aura coming from behind us.

"Kids, what have I said about fighting?" Dad said, smiling evilly at us.

"Oh, it's time for school!" Tyler announced, running out of our apartment, grabbing his backpack on the way. Me and dad both sighed, and I returned to finishing my breakfast before heading to school.

* * *

Walking to school I took a big breath of the morning air. It may only be 7:30am, but it's already really warm. That's classic February summer weather I guess. Not that I'm complaining, it means I can wear my jacket open in style!

The weather is just perfect today! It's a sign, a sign that I'll win the tryouts! I continued to walk enthusiastically to school.

* * *

I arrived at the sports field of my school and the rest of the girls had already shown up. Bummer, I'm still 15 minutes late but the last to arrive.

Everyone was doing stretches, chatting and some drinking water. I took my cap off, rubbing the sweat off my forehead.

"Sammy! Over here!" yelled one of the girls. Not just any girl, but my best friend, Georgia.

While the rest of our baseball team looked pretty sporty with our hair in ponytails, no makeup on etc, Georgia looked like the typical popular girl. Who hair was wavy and down to her waste, her makeup was a perfect combination of detail and subtlety, and her clothes were extremely fashionable. You'd never imagine she was a part of the baseball team.

"How was your weekend?" she asked me.

"Same old same old. What about you?"

"Oh actually Michael Rodgerson asked me to meet him at lunch today behind the main building! it's so exciting!" she exclaimed.

"Wow that's great! Explains why you're _extra_ pretty today. Wait, but what about tryouts?" I asked.

"Oh I have no interest in becoming the team captain. I'm happy just being a regular member!" she replied.

"If you're sure…" I didn't understand her at all. If you're not trying to aim for the top why do anything at all?

"Enough chit chatting! We have important business to attend to!" yelled our teacher, Miss Swanson. She was kind of a nark for the rules, but she has a good heart. The team all walked over to the benches, Miss Swanson standing in front of us.

"Now, as you all know we're here to choose the team captain for this year. Not everyone has interest in becoming the captain and they don't need to try out, but it's imperative that we are all here for this moment." she said walking back and forth in front of the team.

"Aren't we going a bit fast? I mean like, school started a week ago and we already completed tryouts and now we're looking for a team captain?" asked one of the girls. Miss Swanson stopped, gave her a quick glare, the continued walking.

"That is because this year, we are going aim for the top! The high school baseball state championships. You girls are some of the most talented baseball players I've coached in my many years of teaching, so this is the perfect time!" she announced, her charisma giving everyone else motivation.

Aww yes! This is exactly what I've always wanted, my eyes became watery and I couldn't hide my grin even if I tried. We are going to become the best this year!

"That is why today we have a special guest. A past student from six years ago, Emilia Lawson!" she announced, motioning Emilia to join us.

No way! Emilia Lawson is one of the most famous students in our school! She was the girls baseball team captain during her time here, and managed to lead our school to win the entire championship! I'm getting more hyped by the second!

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you. Let's get straight to business, shall we? Everyone who wishes to be captain please step forward." Emilia said in a pleasant voice.

Four of us stepped forward. Phew, a lot of competition!

"Okay everyone, our first test is fitness. I want all of you to race around the track and return here after one lap." she announced.

Our group of four started the race, I let out a full sprint, quickly gaining a huge lead. I looked back to make sure no one gained distance on me, but didn't realise the track team were just ahead of me.

"Aaah!" yelled a couple of guys and girls as I crashed into them. I rubbed my head and before I realised it everyone had passed me. I quickly jumped up, ignoring the track team that reached their hands out for me, but I had lost too much time, coming in last place.

"Oh no! Does this mean I'm out?" I asked dejectedly.

"Oh my no, that was only one test."

"Awesome! That means I can still win this!" I cheered.

* * *

It was a tough test. We had to swing one hundred swings, pitch one hundred pitches, come up with quick team formations and lead the entire team in all these crazy scenarios Emilia and Miss Swanson came up with. One of the girls dropped out halfway through, she didn't have the stamina. Not surprising, this was her first year on the team. A tenth grader I think.

There was only one test left, but with classes starting soon they told the rest of us left in the competition to meet at lunch.

Georgia passed me a bottle of water.

"That was a lot of workouts, are you tired?" She asked me.

"No way! I have more stamina than that!" I replied confidently.

The two of us walked to homeroom together, talking about all kinds of things.

* * *

It was twelve thirty, half an hour before lunch. I wonder how the final test will go, I failed the first one miserably, but managed to stay either first or second for everything else. That should mean I only have one real rival to become captain, right? I'll have to give it my all. I kept thinking about the competition while staring outside the classroom window.

"Samantha! Are-You-Listening?" Yelled my teacher. I jumped up, finally realising everyone was staring at me.

"Um, yes!" I yelled back.

"Very well, continue where we left off." The teacher asked, looking at a novel. Wait, we were reading a book?

"Uhh, what page are we on?" I asked, laughing awkwardly. The teacher wasn't impressed to say the least, I didn't even have the book out.

* * *

One o'clock! Finally! Time to do the final test! I chucked everything in my bag quickly, stopping for a second.

Beep-Beep-Beep.

What was that? I listened carefully for a few seconds, but didn't hear anything. Must have been my imagination.

I charged outside the classroom, almost running into Emilia.

"Calm down Samantha, there's no rush."

"E-e-emilia! I didn't notice you there!" I said awkwardly, trying to apologise.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm actually here to talk to you.

"What is it?" Her face looked a little sad.

"You see, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you failed the tryouts." She said. My heart sunk.

"I what? How?!"

"Well the final test only has room for two people, and there's three of you. Miss Swanson and I spoke about it, and decided you hadn't performed well enough in the other tests compared to your teammates." She said. No way! I failed? I can't accept this!

"Sorry Emilia, but please! Let me try again!" I asked. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Please! I'll give it my all and show you I'm the best suited for team captain! It's not over until it's over, right?" I said. Emilia looked to the side for a few seconds, rubbing her chin. She sighed, then smiled.

"You really do want this, don't you? Very well, you can try the final test… however it'll be hard, and I can't guarantee that Miss Swanson will let you pass after failing. Is that alright with you?" She asked. My eyes lightened up.

"Of course it's fine! I just need to prove myself, right? I won't let you down!" Emilia nodded, and said she would meet me at the sports field in ten minutes. I made sure to eat a small part of my sandwich i had for lunch, can't risk getting cramps, and made my way down to the sports field.

When I arrived, no one was there yet. Damn, if the others don't have the drive to arrive early then I'm bound to win!

I waited for what seemed like half an hour, but no one showed up. Actually, none of the student body or teachers on duty were around either. When I noticed this I tried to listen and look around, but nothing. I couldn't see anyone or hear a single person. It was as if I was all alone in this school. I then heard the same beeping noise I heard in my classroom, then before I realised it Miss Swanson and Emilia were walking up to me. Not only them, but all the other students had suddenly appeared too.

"Woah, maybe all those tryouts really did make me tired after all. I better take a nap next session." I said to myself, rubbing my eyes.

Emilia and Miss Swanson arrived, looking around. The other two girls hadn't appeared yet. Miss Swanson nodded to herself, her eyes closed.

"I see, very well then." She said.

"Congratulations Samantha, you are the new team captain for the girls baseball captain this year!" She announced, Emilia clapped.

"Wait, what?! What about the final test?!" I asked, my jaw agape. Where did the other girls go anyway?

"Oh, don't you get it? You failing the tryouts _was_ the test!" Emilia said.

"... I don't get it." I replied.

"Let me explain, while yes, you may be hot headed, space out a lot and not really pay attention to your surroundings, you have a far more important trait than any of the other girls have." Miss Swanson started.

"What's that?" I asked both nervously and excitedly.

"You have determination. When we said you failed the tryouts, you didn't quit, you soldiered on and wanted to prove yourself. That is something that will happen in the tournament. You girls will lose more than once, but if the leader gives up after a single loss, that will bring absolute failure to everyone." Miss Swanson continued.

"And you chose me because I didn't give up? So I'm perfect to lead everyone through the hard times?" I asked eagerly. She nodded.

"Woohoo! I won't let you down! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, raising a fist into the air with a cheer.

"I would also like to give these to you, a gift for the new leader." Emilia said, passing me a box with a bow on it. I opened it, finding a pair of goggles inside.

"These are…." I said.

"That's right, they're the very same pair of lucky goggles I would wear during every match in my time as team captain. They're very special goggles, signifying the leader. I wore them all of the time as a sign of my leadership, and now, it's up to you to wear them." She said with a perfect smile. I thanked her, then quickly strapped them around my baseball cap.

"They look simply divine on you." Emilia said. I thanked the two of them, then departed. I have to let Georgia know about this!

* * *

It was after school at this point, and I was almost home. It really sucks, I wanted to tell Georgia the good news but she was nowhere to be found. She did say that Michael guy wanted to meet her at lunch, maybe they ditched together and saw a movie or something.

I let the door slam behind me, dropping my bag next to it. All of the lights were off, I guess noone was home yet.

I dragged my body to my bed, slumping right on top of it, rolling over to cuddle my pillow.

"Oh mr pillow, you're the only man I need in my life." I said while falling asleep.

SCATTER-SCATTER.

I jumped up from my sleep. How long was I out for? The sky was now an orangey-yellow, the colours were just making me want to go back to sleep.

SCATTER-SCATTER.

There it was again, that noise. It was faint, but it sounded like something scratching against the floor. I walked slowly out of my room, the noise was getting louder.

SCATTER-SCATTER.

It was coming from the kitchen, which was right next to the front door. I walked slowly over to the kitchen, the noise was now quite loud. As I walked closer to the dining table, the dark room making it hard to see, I could barely make out…. _Something._ Whatever it was, it looked to be the size of a pillow.

I flicked the lights on the jumped back, landing on my butt. What was before me was a caterpillar, but not any regular caterpillar, a giant green one with a purple beak. It looked up to face me, the human eyes on it freaking me out. It rotated its head ninety degrees sideways, then jumped at me. I rolled out of the way just in time, then ran for the door, grabbing my bag as I slammed it behind me. As I tried to catch my breath, I heard a massive bang come from the door, followed by more scratching.

Ew ew ew. I really hate bugs, and especially bugs the size of my pillow. I took a few steps back, looking down towards the rest of the apartments. What should I do? Should I call for help? I went up and down the hallway, knocking on each door, but no one answered. It was dead quiet actually, similar to what happened in the school.

Apart from my own breathing, the only noise I could hear was the scattering of that bugs feet coming from my apartment.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I kept thinking to myself over and over. I should just wait for mum and dad to get home.

I sat with my back against the wall, rubbing my head. That's when I felt the goggles. That's right, Emilia gave me these goggles because I'm a leader. I can't freak out now, no matter what! A leader doesn't run away! I ran for the elevator, looking back at my apartment door. I glanced at my phone screen, it was 5:45. Fifteen minutes until Dad is due home from work. I had to deal with this bug before then.

I quickly ran down to the convenience store below our complex and bought three cans of bug spray, I didn't wanna take any risks since this one was extra large.

Returning home, I swallowed hard, staring at my front door. The scattering noise had gone, but I knew it was still inside. As soon as I returned to this floor of the apartment, I could feel the atmosphere changing, and all the background noise of a daily life had disappeared.

"Okay buggo! I don't know what's going on but you've met your last day!" I announced, opening the door. Why did I announce myself? I'm actually so scared.

I walked slowly through the apartment, my bag in my arms, ready to grab out the bug spray any second. I looked behind every piece of furniture, in every room, but couldn't find it. All of the doors and windows were closed so it couldn't have escaped.

I walked back into the living room, then heard that same noise again.

SCATTER-SCATTER.

The noise was coming from behind me. I turned around, but didn't see it.

"Teehee, up here!" A high pitch voice said. I had no idea who else was in my home, but as I looked up, I saw the giant bug crawling on my roof. It jumped down, knocking me back. I landed on my arm, hurting it. My bag dropping next to me, items scattering everywhere.

The bug crawled towards me, and I tried reaching for something to throw at it, but I couldn't find anything. The bug was about to pounce on me, but just before it did we both stopped.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.

The same noise I heard at school. We both looked towards the items scattered from my bag, a bright light shining amongst them. The light was coming from… the toy Tyler had hidden before. So he placed it in my bag, that little brat!

I reached for it, clicking one of the buttons to turn the noise off. It's silly, I know, there was a giant bug about to eat me and I was focused on a toy, but it just felt like it's what I was meant to do.

"The Digivice! Give it to me now!" Said the voice I heard from earlier.

"Wh-who said that?!" I yelled out, looking around the room.

"Silly girl, it was me!" I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked forward, and the bug was the one speaking.

"O-OH MY GOD! A GIANT TALKING BUG! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, jumping back.

"I'M NOT A BUG, I'M WORMMON!" It announced.

"A GIANT TALKING WORM! WHAT THE HELL?!" I repeated in shock.

"Give me the digivice!" It demanded. I looked at the toy I was holding.

"This? Why do you want it?" I asked.

"That is of no business to you girly! Now give it!" It demanded again. I didn't like its attitude.

For some reason, once it started speaking my fear had vanished. I was more annoyed than anything.

"Why should I?! It's mine!" I yelled back.

"Don't you understand the situation you're in?!" It yelled back at me, pointing one of its claws at me.

As we yelled, the digivice in my hand started glowing, and in the light a small shape appeared. It was a brown, jelly like thing with a face. It looked like Chocolate pudding.

"Chocomon!" It announced. Man, I really do need a nap. Talking worms and pudding. What's next? Mr pillow comes to life? Actually please don't let that happen, I've already dealt with too much today.

"Ch-Chocomon appeared?! No matter, I'll just have to kill the both of you _then_ take the digivice!" Wormmon announced.

Wait, did he just say Kill?!

Wormmon let out a shot of string towards me, but Chocomon jumped in front, spouting out some bubbles from its mouth. Chocomon was thrown across the room, sliding off a wall. It looked unconscious. Meanwhile Wormmon seemed unphased by the bubbles.

"HA HA HA, You underestimated the great Wormmon!" It announced, actually saying every ha.

I looked over to Chocomon, its eyes trembling, struggling to move, then to the Wormmon gloating.

"That's it!" I yelled.

"Huh, that's what?" Wormmon asked.

"You're done!" I announced, standing up.

"Oh really? How naive, poor thing." Wormmon laughed to itself, walking towards me. Actually while standing up it didn't look nearly as intimidating as before.

I reached down to the floor, grabbed the bug spray and let loose all over its ugly face. Wormmon screamed, calling into a small ball, rolling around.

"W-What did you do human?!" It asked.

"Simple, I just defeated the oh so great Wormmon. And by the way, I have a name, it's Samantha! Don't forget it!" I winked at him. Wormmon looked at spray can I was holding.

"P-Poison! Oh, you will rue this day! Just you wait!" It announced, before running off, opening a window and jumping outside.

I looked back to the chocolate pudding that was lying on the floor. Chocomon I think it was. I walked over to it, cautious. It looked up to me, giving me a faint smile.

"Please, human… I need your help…" It asked faintly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samantha**

I sat there on my knees, cradling the chocolate pudding monster in my arms. I looked over the dark room, my stuff was still thrown all over the ground. This is just insane, a giant worm and a chocolate pudding but that can talk just appeared before me… I pinched my cheek but I'm still here. I guess that means it wasn't all just a dream.

I heard some keys rattling behind the door. Oh no, dad must be home! I panicked at what to do with the pudding, but it suddenly jumped up, a bright light shone from my digivice and the creature disappeared.

"What? What?!" What just happened?!

"Samantha, are you okay? What happened." My dad ran to me, helping me up.

"Oh nothing, I just slipped when I got back." I said, scrunching my face.

"Ow, my arm…" I slipped out.

"Don't worry about the mess Sam! I'll clean it up, don't push yourself." He said to me.

"Thanks Dad." I returned to my room, closing my door, and fell backwards on my bed.

"Ow!" Right, I forgot about my arm. Dam, I hope this doesn't affect baseball practice tomorrow…

"Aahh!" A high pitch voice came from beside me.

"The puddings back!" I screamed out loud as Chocomon sat next to me, starring.

"It's awfully rude to call people pudding you know." It puffed its cheeks out.

"Ah, sorry! Er… Earlier, you said you needed my help, right? What help?" I asked.

"That's right! I'm in a lot of trouble right now!"

"What are you exactly?"

"You don't even know that? I'm Chocomon, a Digimon!" It announced.

"What's a Digimon?"

"To put it simply, I'm a creature from another world, the digital world to be exact.

"The digital world? So like, can I just put you in an email and send you back?"

"What's an email?" It asked.

"Uh, never mind. So you're from another world? I don't believe it, I didn't even know there were other worlds!"

"Well there are very many different worlds. The human and digital worlds are just linked the closest together is all!" Chocomon was giving me so much information I was starting to space out.

"Uuh, so there's another world and that's where you're from. Is that where that Worm guy is from too?"

"Exactly!"

"Okay. Now that I know what you are… uh… what help do you need exactly?" Chocomon looked down, giving me a frown.

"I'm what you'd call a refugee… I have no place to go now…" Chocomon looked up to me.

"Could you please take care of me!" It begged. I scratched my head.

"Uhhh…. I dunno, I'm a pretty busy person… Oh, I know! I could call up an animal shelter!" I suggested, grabbing my phone.

"No!" Chocomon glanced to the digivice on my bed.

"That digivice chose you. It activated around you, and you accepted by pressing the button. That means it's tied to you now!" Chocomon announced.

"What? Okay, even if the digivice is paired to me, why does that mean I should take care of you?"

"B-because… It's said a human who has a digivice can help a digimon digivolve! I'm just a baby and super weak right now!" It said.

"I don't understand anything you just said. What does digivolve mean?"

"Oh, it means I'll get stronger. We can form a team, I'll get stronger with your help and we can save the digital world!" It announced.

"Uh… sorry but I don't want to. I have my own life and trying to save some other world doesn't really interest me. Can't you ask someone else?"

"N-no I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because that digivice is paired with you, it won't pair with anyone else until the day you die."

"D-die?" I was left speechless.

"Let me explain everything that happened, why I'm here and why that digivice appeared before you…" Chocomon announced. I wanted to let out a sigh, this feels like it's gonna start talking for a really long time.

* * *

 **Chocomon**

It all started a couple of years ago…

In the digital world, there's been a war lasting for many years. It started when a small group of digimon showed up. They started to spout lots of nonsense about the life and death of Digimon.

When Digimon die, our data, or in human terms, our cells, are reconfigurated and we are reborn as babies, allowed to continue a new life. Most of us retain our memories, but some of us aren't lucky enough, so it's the same as a permanent death.

This group of Digimon, who call themselves 'Salvation', did a lot of research on this topic, and found that the more data a Digimon has when they die, the more likely it is for them to retain their memories. If a Digimon kills another Digimon, it can absorb its data to make it stronger, which is the same as killing them permanently. However, doing this is a taboo in our culture.

That's when they got the idea, if they killed other Digimon, weaker Digimon, when they naturally die they'll come back with their memories. They started to spread this message, and at first no one paid attention. But over the first few months since their appearance they gathered a rather large following of Digimon only out for themselves.

That's when the war began between Salvation and the rest of the world. Salvation believed they could save everyone in their movement from permanent death, they even invented a way to see how much data a Digimon has and if it reaches the minimum requirements of retaining its memory after rebirth. However, if they keep killing Digimon, eventually the Digital World will be left with no inhabitants. That's the conclusion many of us came to, and those differences in opinions started the war. Salvation had become too huge of a movement to stop by the time anyone realised how dangerous they really were, and they started to travel the digital world, stopping at villages and towns, and choosing Digimon to be killed for their members.

Eventually, a group of Digimon were able to put a halt to their actions, but this made Salvation mad. As retaliation, they attacked Primary Village.

Primary Village is a wonderful place, it's where I was living before coming to your world. It's a place where Digimon are reborn once they die. It was a wonderful day, like any other. The sun was out, the warmth made me relax and I decided to take a nap in a under a tree in the outskirts of the village.

That's when they showed up. They didn't just walk up like usual, instead they started with huge explosion at the town center. Dozens of babies were killed instantly, and chaos started to spread as all the baby Digimon ran for their lives, and the caretakers tried to lead them to safety.

The attack lasted a few hours, and I managed to find a good hiding place with one of the caretakers, Jijimon, and a few other babies. We thought we were safe once they passed up, however they came back. The door to the building burst open and two of my friends died right in front of me, jumping to take the attacks while the rest of us escaped. We ran, ran as fast as we could, but we knew we wouldn't get away.

That's when Jijimon stopped us and pulled out the digivices from his pocket. He said we could use them as a place to hide, each Digivice can hold one Digimon inside of it. However there were eight babies, so not all of us could escape. Eventually I was chosen as one of the Digimon, and we each entered our own Digivices. Jijimon put us in a sleep mode right after saying he'd send us to the human world to find humans to work with. We'd never seen a real human, but always had been told that a human can unlock the powers of a Digimon with a Digivice. So he put us to sleep and sent the digivices out, and that's how I got here.

* * *

 **Samantha**

Chocomon looked up to me, tears in its eyes.

"Please! My world is in Danger and my friends died trying to save me. This Digivice chose you, so I need to work with you! There's no one else!" It said to me. I didn't know how to react. Monsters from another world are in a war and now they want my help to save their world? This sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon.

"Okay, let's say I did help you. What would I need to do exactly? How do we get to your world?" Chocomon looked away after I asked that.

"It's unfortunate, but I do not know." It replied.

"Then if you don't know I can't help you, sorry." I shook my head. I stopped as I noticed Chocomon staring at me with a look of determination.

"I guess I can at least let you stay with me for a while. I don't know anything about fighting in a war, but I can at least give you a base of operations while in my world." I smiled. Chocomon, filled with tears, jumped at me. Was this its way of hugging?

"Thank you very much. I appreciate your kindness!" It said. Chocomon sure did have a polite way of speaking.

"So that wormmon thing from before, was he a part of Salvation?" I asked. Chocomon jumped back down onto my bed.

"Yes, I believe so."

"It was after my Digivice or something." I thought out loud.

"I see. That is… not the best news. I fear Wormmon may return for you again. If he already knows you have a Digivice there's no doubt he'll come back for it." Chocomon said.

"Why does he want it?"

"Because the Digivice is an ancient artifact, known by all Digimon. Salvation is probably afraid that the humans who hold the Digivices will stop their plans, so they're trying to get to you before that happens." Chocomon concluded.

"Oh man, I really don't want to be a part of this."

"It's too late, you activated the Digivice so you will continue being a target." Chocomon replied. Why me? I already have responsibilities this year, my final year of high school and I need to lead my team to the baseball championships too! I don't have time for a war…

"Samantha! Dinner's almost ready!" Dad called. Me and Chocomon jumped up, and Chocomon hid under my pillow before my dad entered the room.

"I heard you talking to someone, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just on the phone to Georgia!" I lied.

"That's lovely, she should come over for dinner sometime." He offered before leaving the room. Me and Chocomon let out a sigh of relief.

"You can't let any other human know about me, it's dangerous." Chocomon said. I already understood that though, they might take it away and do tests or something. I left to have dinner for now, but as I did Chocomon jumped in the Digivice. Apparently it wants me to keep the digivice on me incase of emergency.

* * *

It was just me and Dad having dinner tonight. Mum was working late again and because it's a Monday Tyler was still at soccer. I told Dad I was chosen as the team captain and he decided to take the family out on Friday night to celebrate, and he took a look at my arm. He's a doctor so he can give a proper opinion, but apparently I can't exert it for a week otherwise I'll risk a serious injury. Stupid Digimon.

* * *

It was the next day at school during lunch time. In morning practice I had to sit on the sidelines as the team practiced. Apparently Georgia was off with Michael and skipped practice. The annoying thing about the day though was Chocomon. It insisted I bring it in the Digivice to school, and every time a class ended it always asked me questions about my world. After History it asked all about our wars, after english class it asked about our literature, and after math class it asked what the point was.

I already hate studying, I only come here for baseball anyway, but right now I'm stuck teaching a bunch of stuff I barely know!

We were in a corner of the library, where none of the other students would go, and Chocomon was reading a bunch of books. I let out a yawn and started biting on my sandwhich.

"From what I understand of the rules, food is not allowed here." Chocomon said.

"Rules schmules. I'm hungry." I retorted, taking another bite.

"Rules are set in place so the world can have a sense of order. Breaking those rules breaks the order of the world." Chocomon replied, snatching my sandwich and wrapping it up.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"My problem is the lack of civility you are showing right now." Chocomon retorted.

"You know what? Food isn't allowed in here, and you look like chocolate pudding so you've gotta go." I snapped, stuffing Chocomon into my bag and leaving the library. I sat on the lawn, enjoying my sandwich when Chocomon jumped out of my bag.

"Please do not ruffhouse me around like that again. Why did we leave? I was enjoying the books."

"Why? Because I wasn't having any fun. Plus you were rude, calling me vulgar." I answered. We both sat there in silence.

"Why are you reading so much anyway?" I asked.

"It appears I will be living in your world indefinitely, so I would like to learn as much about it."

"Oh! Then take this! It's called a phone, you can access the Internet with it and like, learn about anything!" Chocomon stared at my phone for a few seconds then sighed.

"I truly do not understand you."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"How can you jump from annoyance to joy with such ease?"

"Oh that's easy! All I gotta do is express how I feel when I do! That way I don't hold any negativity inside me!" I replied with a smile.

"That may be good in the short run, but in the long run it will cause you problems."

"Like what?"

"That is for you to learn." Chocomon concluded, reading my phone. Ugh, if he's not gonna tell me then how can I learn? Eh whatever, it's not like he's right anyway….

"Wait, are you a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I'm a boy." he replied.

We continued to sit on the lawn until the bell rang.

* * *

 **Wormmon**

Wormmon was hiding at the large park in the middle of the city. A couple walked by hand it hand, he glared at them. As soon as he made sure there was noone around, Wormmon ran to some bushes away from the main path. A portal appeared before Wormmon, and a woman with crazed white and and wide red eyes appeared.

"Ah, Miss Archnemon, I apologise for the sudden call, but it's urgent. I found one of the Digivices but a human has already unlocked it."

"..."

"Ahhh. Also the Digimon was awakened from the Digivice, this one was Chocomon."

"That is a problem. Well, if it was just summoned you shouldn't have any problem killing the baby, right?" She asked.

"A-about that…. It was summoned yesterday…" Wormmon looked down to the ground, worried.

"So it's close to Digivolving… Very well, take three of my henchmen to get the job done. They're not as strong as you so be sure to lead them well." Arukenimon ordered.

"Th-thank you Ma'am! I won't let you down." Wormmon said, the portal closing. Wormmon walked down to the sewers, crawling down the body of a young man in his mid twenties wearing a business suit. The body was starting to decay, but the thick, white webs covering it made it hard to tell from a distance. Wormmon opened the laptop he had stolen from the body, looking at a photo of Samantha.

"Just you wait. You _will_ rue the day you embarrassed me."


End file.
